Noah Family
The Noah Family (ノアの一族, Noa no ichizoku?) consists of fourteen human descendants of Noah who have inherited his genes. It was originally believed that they were the descendants of a single individual known as "Noah", but it is later revealed that there was originally a clan of 12 members. The Noah clan claim to be the original ancestors of all humans after the Great Flood, and that all humans possess "Noah genes." Every era, the Noah are resurrected through reincarnation to assist the Earl. A Noah can be identified by a gray skin tone, yellow/gold eyes, and a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata referred to as holy marks. Like Akuma creatures, they base their powers off dark matter, the opposite of Innocence, and as such are vulnerable to Innocence. However, they are immune to the blood virus of the Akuma blood oil, as Jasdevi drank an entire flask of Chomesuke's blood with no ill effect, aside from the urge to vomit in disgust. The Noah share an inborn drive to kill Exorcists, but otherwise possess unique will and mindsets. "Carved" on their genes is a memory of one of the original Noah and a "true name" different from any member in their generation and possess a supernatural ability. They claim to be immortal, but this is proven to be an exaggeration after Yu Kanda kills the Noah Skin Bolic. Tyki Mikk even comments himself that it is an exaggeration and that "the Noah just haven't met anyone strong enough to kill them". However recently it was found out that only the Noah's human body dies and that the Noah will reincarnate into another body. The Noah's have finally started to put their plan into effect as they are attacking every exorcist base and started to attack exorcists on missions. The Millennium Earl The Millennium Earl (千年伯爵, Sennen Hakushaku?) is the 1st disciple truly named Adam and the main antagonist. He plans to lead the world to its death. He tricks people who mourn for their dead relatives and friends into resurrecting them, turning them into akuma that he can then control. The Earl resembles a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman, a rotund figure in cape and top hat, with a perpetual enormous grin and pince-nez spectacles. He has a set of horns under his hat. He often displays a cheerful attitude. It is also implied that he's been "hearing" the 14th's voice. He is able to control Noah's Ark and has created a new one, intending to discard the old one when it falls into the possession of the Black Order. He is voiced by Junpei Takiguchi in Japanese and Jason Liebrecht in English. Tryde Tryde (トライド, Toraido?) represents the "Judge" of Noah and he is the 2nd disciple. Not much is known about him yet. Tyki Mikk Tyki Mikk (ティキ・ミック, Tiki Mikku?) is the 3rd disciple truly named Joyd (快楽, Jieido?) and represents the "Pleasure" of Noah. He is the younger brother of Cyril Kamelot and the uncle of Road Kamelot. He is a very laid back person and tries to avoid serious situations. Tyki has two "sides" to his life, one in which he is a care-free, Portuguese vagabond and the other where he is a Noah and seemingly well-known in society. He enjoys living them both, but fears losing the human friends he has. While in his human form he met with Allen, Lavi, and Krory when he and his friends took advantage of the naive Krory and won all of his possessions in a game of cards. When Allen cheated to win everything back, Tyki gifted him with a deck of cards. He later comes to refer to Allen as "cheater boy". After Allen defeats him with the Sword of Exorcism in an attempt to exorcise the Noah from his body, the Noah consumes him. The holy marks, which have previously disappeared, are replaced by a single large one located at the base of his neck. His appearance transforms into that of a demonic knight and later, after his human form returns, a gray skin tone remains. In this form, Tyki is easily able to defeat Allen and Lavi simultaneously but is felled by Cross Marian's Judgment. The Earl mentions after this that Tyki subconsciously suppressed his Noah for so long. Ironically, it appears that just as Tyki's destruction of Allen's Innocence forced it to evolve, Allen's destruction of Tyki's Noah also lead to it's evolution. Tyki has the ability to "choose" what he wants to touch, allowing him to walk on water or air and harmlessly passing through anything, with the exception of Innocence. He says this is because he is the "Pleasure" of Noah thus he can manipulate anything in the world as he pleases, but remarks that the Innocence is not of this world and thus the exception. His preferred method of killing is to reach into a person's body and pull out their heart or other vital organs without piercing the flesh. He also has a habit of keeping the buttons from the uniforms of the Exorcists he kills. He can also "reject" the atmosphere, creating a vacuum which he demonstrates during his battle with Allen on Noah's Ark where he nearly kills him before forcing him to pass 100% synchronization. Tyki also uses the Tease (flesh-eating buttefly-like golems) as weapons. He sometimes has them attack his enemy directly or he'll cluster several of them together to act as a sword or a shield. He is voiced by Morikawa Toshiyuki. Cyril Kamelot Cyril Kamelot (シェリル・キャメロット, Sheriru Kyamerotto?) is the 4th disciple truly named Desires (欲, Dezaiasu?) and represent the "Greed" of Noah. He is the adopted father of Road Kamelot, the older brother of Tyki Mikk, and the minister of a thus-far unnamed country. He has a brief cameo appearance in the final episode of the anime alongside Road, while he has a more extensive introduction in the manga. He stays at his estate with his frail wife, whom Tyki said he married only to adopt Road. He apparently has an attachment to Road and Tyki and often dotes on them both. He is quite taken with his adoptive daughter's cuteness as apparent by his multiple nosebleeds. As a seated government official, Cyril manipulates diplomatic situations allowing him to declare war for the Earl's own ends. The bloodshed and grief brought about by war allow for the birth of more Akuma. Cyril is similar in appearance to Tyki as he is also tall and has blue swept-back hair tied in a ponytail. In 188he showed he was able to control the movments of the all Noth American Branch personel with Telekinesis. Wisely Wisely (ワイズリー, Waizuri?) is the 5th disciple of the Noah representing Noah's "Wisdom". He is the latest Noah to awaken and he was once a homeless person roaming the streets of London before his memories awoke. Wisley is known for his snow white hair and five eyes. He has the ability to read people's minds and crush their heads. He doesn't have the seven cross-shaped stigmata on his forehead, but his 3 eyes replace them. His memories took 35 years to regenerate after being killed by the 14th. Fiddler Fiddler (フィードラ, Fidora?) is the 6th disciple and represents the "Eclipse" of Noah. Not much is known about him yet. However, further information showed that he could control the power of darkness which impressed the Earl. Mercym Mercym (マーシーマ, Mashima?) is the 7th disciple. He is a large Noah who constantly wears sunglasses (even in the battlefield). It is unknown which memory he represents. Skin Boric Skin Boric (スキン・ボリック, Sukin Borikku?) is the 8th disciple truly named Wrath (怒, Rāsura?) and represents the "Wrath" of Noah. He is a Noah of American descent. Three years ago, he "awoke" as a Noah. "Wrath" of Noah is the most potent of all the Noah's memories. It is mentioned that his Noah's memory controlled him. He is large and has a constant gray skin tone and his stigmata is always visible. This may be because the other Noah can obtain human form and due to his Noah's memories, Skin simply elects not to use this form. After experiencing the Wrath of Noah and the suffering his ancestors felt at the hands of the Innocence, he decided to never forgive the Exorcists or God. When his Noah's Genes awoke he had horrible visions due to his Noah's memories and began biting his fingers to the point of bleeding. The Earl gave him candy to calm him and since then he has developed an obsessive sweet tooth. He is constantly seen eating candy or ice cream and becomes violent when forced to eat that which does not suit his strict tastes. He is killed by Kanda on Noah's Ark in Edo after forcing Kanda to use up a vast amount of his life force. Skin's abilities are lightning based. When using his powers, his skin peels, revealing a spiked, golden layer. With his death the wrath of Noah was reincarnated into someone else though it remains to be seen who it went to. This golem-like body has a high defense and strength. He is voiced by Miyake Kenta. Road Kamelot Road Kamelot (ロード・キャメロット, Rōdo Kyamerotto) is the 9th disciple truly named Road and represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Despite Road looking to be in her early teens, she is referred to as the "oldest" Noah or the "First Child". She is also the adopted daughter of Cyril Kamelot and his wife and is also the niece of Tyki Mikk. She is gifted with the ability to travel dimensions without using Noah's Ark and has shown some use of complete regeneration, telekinesis, and telepathy. Road is also the only Noah capable of programming Noah's Ark because she is the "oldest". Road often acts as a normal teenager, but she has shown signs of sadism. Her abilities allow her to project dreams upon her opponents. She can trap them in their own thoughts and fears and prey upon their minds without directly engaging them. Using this ability, she was able to break the mind of General Kevin Yeegar leaving him singing her ominous lullaby until he passed away. She also manipulated Lavi's mind in this manner and altered his personality to pit him against Allen on Noah's Ark. Lavi defeated her and escaped the dream world with his mind intact, however Road survived the encounter. Road stated she hates humans early in the series, but grows an attachment to Allen Walker, cheerfully hugging and kissing him when she greets him on Noah's Ark in Edo. In spite of her cruel and sadistic demeanor, she is affectionate and fiercely loyal to her loved ones. This is evident with her becoming enraged when Tyki's Noah is nearly exorcised by Allen on the Ark. She also enjoys Lero's company and usually steals it away from the Earl against it's will. She is voiced by Shimizu Ai. Jasdevi Jasdero (ジャスデロ, Jasudero?) and Devit (デビット, Debitto?) were originally one Noah called Jasdevi (ジャスデビ, Jasudebi?). They are the 10th and 11th disciple truly named Bondomu (絆, Bondomu?) and they represent the "Bonds" of Noah. They possess the power of Materialization (実現, Materialization?), which is used through bullets created by the two thinking simultaneously and then shooting it through an identical pair of guns. Their Materialization skills also allow them to create numerous objects. The pair are quite naive and immature, behaving like stereotypical teenagers for the most part. They rarely take anything seriously and often wind up as the comic relief of the Noah Clan. When the Earl assigned them to find and kill Cross Marian, they were always one step behind him and wound up getting stuck with the vast debts Cross accumulated in his travels. When they confront Allen Walker on Noah's Ark in Edo, they try to force him to take up all the debts Cross left behind (the debt price is 100 Guinea, 20,000 dollars). Allen dismisses their request saying that compared to the debt he was forced into they owe nothing but pocket change. The twins constantly keep their guns pointed at one another, perhaps due to their lack of seriousness, though the reason they do this is never elaborated upon. However, by shooting one another, Devit and Jasdero can merge together and become Jasdevi. They no longer rely on the guns to focus their abilities, instead using bare hands. Jasdevi's long hair also becomes a weapon and gains new strength from the desire to create the "the strongest imagined body". In this form, the twins take on a more serious demeanor, but the immaturity is still there. After losing a battle with Krory on Noah's Ark in Edo, they disappeared. They reappeared in Chapter 187 welcoming back the resurrected Wisely. They are voiced by Saiga Mitsuki (Devit) and Morikubo Showtaro (Jasdero}. Lulu Bell Lulu Bell (ルル・ベル, Ruru Beru?) is a blonde Noah and 12th disciple truly named Lustul (色, Rasutoru?) and representing the "Lust" of Noah. She appeared early in the anime-adaption and later in the manga series. As a Noah, her hair is black and she often appears as a black cat in the anime for spying purposes and retains various cat-like qualities as a human. Recently, she was shown to take on the form of a black panther while amongst the other Noahs. Even her personality is cat-like as she can be quite spoiled and lazy. However, she has a strong sense of duty and loyalty to the Earl, refusing to fail on the tasks he assigns to her. When Allen prevents her from safely returning the Akuma Egg, she loudly curses him for his interference and it's later mentioned that she was emotionally distraught over her failure. Lulu Bell possesses the ability of metamorphosis referred to as the power of "Form" and is not limited to a solid state. She can also take on the appearance of others. This shapeshifting ability allows her to use stealth and surprise as a weapon to overwhelm her opponents. However once she is discovered she often uses her shapeshifting ability to turn her arm into a whip which she can manipulate to stab her enemies. She is voiced by Ogasawara Arisa. Mightra Mightra (マイトラ, Maitora?) is the 13th disciple and the Noah who represents the "Talent" of Noah. It is unknown what he really looks like because he is shown wearing a black costume that covers his entire body. 14th Noah The 14th (14番目, The 14th), also referred to as "The Pianist" was a disowned member of the The Noah Family and the younger brother of Mana Walker. He was the only individual, besides the First Child of the Noah Family Road Kamelot and The Millennium Earl, who is able to control Noah's Ark. Before the events of the main series the 14th had for reasons that have yet to be disclosed attempted to stop the Family and Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity, this betrayal included his attempted murder of the Earl himself which had nearly succeeded. However the Earl came out as the ultimate victor barely surviving his encounter with the 14th. However unbeknownst to the Earl and the other Noahs, he had passed on his abilities as the "Pianist" to his older brother Mana Walker. Mana had retained his abilities up until his death which was implied to have been passed up to Allen Walker. Sometime prior to his death, he had requested Cross Marian, who is implied to be a member or affiliated with a cult that reveres the 14th, to watch over Mana promising that one day he would return from the dead. Although the exact time is unknown, it is also said that he implanted his memories in Allen Walker before he died. It is speculated by the Order that he chosen Allen because he Allen is an accommodator of an Innocence. His memories appear to Allen as a portly musician with an erie black face with no features other than eyes and mouth. While the 14th speaks gently to Allen in their encounters and seems to mean him no harm, it is implied that someday he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. It is also apparent that the 14th's will is to gain revenge against the Millennium Earl upon his rebirth. No motive has been given as to why the 14th betrayed the Earl, nor who exactly the human he gave his powers to is. It is also unknown what sort of supernatural power he possesses, besides the ability to control the Ark. Category:Content